


she bursts like a supernova (blade-winged fairy herself)

by aquapetals (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/aquapetals
Summary: Jason Grace, Piper-mu sedang berlatih untuk teaternya.





	she bursts like a supernova (blade-winged fairy herself)

**Author's Note:**

> _Percy Jackson and the Olympians; The Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini._

Apa yang kaucari malam ini, Jason Grace, menyelinap keluar kamarmu dan memerhatikan apa yang sedang perempuanmu saksikan di dalam pirantinya, ciptaan khusus Leo yang dia gandrungi belakangan ini, di atas sofa? Dia telah menonton banyak film lewat sana, tidak satu pun tentang ayahnya. Dia tertawa untuk hal yang tidak kaulihat lucu, dia menangis untuk bagian yang kaurasa baik-baik saja. Kemudian dia memelukmu saat filmnya berakhir dengan akhir yang tak pasti, yang lebih memberikan tentang kematian dibandingkan cinta.  _Mengapa kau menontonnya_ , kau bertanya, rasanya pasti ingin sekali memberi rekomendasi yang lain.  _Aku sedang mempelajari tragedi_ , katanya,  _untuk mengetahui bahwa cinta wujudnya bisa menjadi_ _ **lain**_.

Lalu pagi ini kau melihatnya lagi di panggung kelas teatrikal yang dia ambil (sementara kau bersenang-senang dengan kalkulus, pilihan yang bagus untuk masa pensiun dari jabatan praetor). Dia memakai topeng. Dia bertragedi. Dia merintih. Berlutut dan memekik. Meraung merapalkan dialog yang sesekali diselingi umpatan Yunani kuno. Rasanya agak aneh bagimu karena kau melihat dia ber-Aristophanes ria berkali-kali sebelum ini, tetapi menjadi Sophocles dalam suatu permulaan musim semi. Dia bertragedi setelah melekatkan imej komedi pada tugas-tugasnya.

Jelas kau tetap melihatnya sebagai Piper. Piper _mu_. Perimu yang bersayap bilah-bilah pisau tembaga dan bertongkatkan tekad. Malaikatmu yang bersenjatakan pisau pembawa kematian. Apa yang kurang darinya? Banyak. Dia kadang marah bukan pada tempatnya. Dia pernah cemburu pada hal yang seharusnya sudah jelas. Tapi kau sendiri? Memangnya kau nimfa sempurna tanpa cela yang menjagakan kebun apel saja? Tidak. Kau, Jason Grace, adalah cela untuk dirimu sendiri, dan kau selalu berusaha menjadi lebih baik setiap hari.

Pagi berikutnya lagi, kau melihatnya menari, melengkapi adegan kemarin, dan sepertinya sudah jelas bagimu apa perannya. Dia sedang menuju sebuah tragedi berdarah, dia melemparkan pisau pada lelaki lawan mainnya, dia menikamnya atas nama cinta. Bagimu dia tetap cantik. Dia membinasakan seperti supernova, tetapi ada keindahan pada setiap sayap ledakannya—mengungu, memerah, menghijau, dan seribu bayang-bayang warnanya yang lain. Dia terbentuk dari cinta seorang aktor yang menghidupkan dunia dan seorang dewi paling tua yang merupakan jelmaan dari perasaan tertua di dunia, tak salah dia adalah ratu bagi panggungnya.

Piper McLean. Ratumu yang penuh cela. Yang bisa membunuh penikammu saat memakai gaun Yunani terbaiknya. Seni hidupnya adalah tentang bertahan, melambaikan tangan pada tragedi sementara merengkuh cinta, atau memaklumi tragedi sembari mengesampingkan cinta. Karena hal itulah esensi hidupnya; sang epitome kabin sepuluh, seorang putri dari dewi cinta yang mengagungkan nama kasih yang tak selalu berakhir dengan manis—onak dan duri adalah varian yang berharga untuk menjadi bumbu.

_Piper McLean._

Mawarmu, yang cantik berduri. Satu-satunya keberuntunganmu, Jason Grace, adalah dia mengizinkanmu duduk di sela-sela kelopaknya, berada di tengah mahkota;  _sebagai mahkota_ , sehingga kau tak perlu mencecap durinya.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: mengutip catatan kaki pada puitika milik aristoteles: sophocles adalah tragedian besar yunani dan aristophanes adalah penyair besar komedi yunani kuno. dengan interpretasi modern; here it is. doing this as a quick-do. katakan saja mana yang mengganjal, hehe. dan saya benar-benar ingin melihat piper sebagai pemain teater di masa depan, entah di tangan riordan atau siapapun. thanks!


End file.
